Due to the characteristics of lightweight, small size, small thickness, etc., LCD devices, such as LCD displays, LCD televisions, etc., are widely used in daily life. The back light module in the LCD is used for supplying a uniform and adequate power supply for the LCD panel, but the backplane of the back light module mainly performs a supporting function on the whole module. In addition, all circuit boards for the completed assemblies are installed on the backplane of the back light module in the existing LCDs. Therefore, a circuit board attaching area is arranged on the backplane as required. In prior art, a large number of bumps are processed on the circuit board attaching area for attaching the circuit boards, as shown in FIG. 1. The structures of the backplane and especially the circuit board attaching area 8 are complicated, which results in the complicated manufacturing process of the backplane and the circuit board attaching area 8 and the increased manufacturing cost.